


I'll Be Your Scheherazade

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [21]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e04 The Scheherazade Job, Grumpy Hardison, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, OT3, Protective Eliot Spencer, Shifter Eliot, Slow Burn, Werewolf Eliot Spencer, Wind Elemental Parker, Wizard Hardison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Hardison is pulled out of his post job grump by Eliot and a very dusty violin case.
Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	I'll Be Your Scheherazade

Hardison glared bitterly at the wall of blank screens in front of him, absentmindedly pressing his finger tips against his leg in the pattern of Scheherazade's solo. It was mind game after mind game lately and the hacker was getting sick of it. Electricity buzzed across his hands as the more he thought about it the angrier he got.

“Oh good, I thought you would be glaring at a wall,” Elliot teased, quietly shutting the front door behind him. “Glaring at powered off computer screens is much less unhealthy.”

“No offence E,” Hardison muttered, quickly rubbing his hands together to hide his magic from the hitter. “But I’m really not in the mood.”

Eliot practically sashayed across the room, hands behind his back and humming noncommittally. Standing in front of Hardison, he bent over to bring their faces level and his smile softened. “Now, I know this ain't a strad,” Eliot murmured, bringing Hardison’s very dusty violin case from behind his back. “But I think you could make it sound just as nice.”

Hardison snorted, leaning back against the couch and folding his arms. But he couldn't bring himself to look Eliot in the eye. “You heard what Nate did, probably couldn't play a note now that I ain't brainwashed.”

Eliot regarded the hacker for a moment then took a seat next to him. “All Nate’s brainwashing did was help you believe in yourself. Now I know you don't believe anymore, but I do, and I can believe enough for the both of us. So just try.”

Hardison did attempt to resist those soft blue eyes, rimmed ever so slightly with that same note of sadness that had appeared ever since the Italian had sent them after Damien Moreau. But the hacker knew that the shifter had a lot more patience than he ever would.

“Fine,” Hardison grumbled, opening the case and pulling out his old violin. 

The Stradivarius had been one of the most beautiful things Hardison had ever seen, but also so very alien. He had spent the entire time holding it afraid he would crush it or set it on fire with his electric magic. 

But his childhood violin felt like home, smelled like long ago happy days, felt like his Nana’s love that had been the reason for its acquisition in the first place. He could almost hear her voice as he pulled each string back into tune, lecturing him about how she wanted to hear him practicing every damn day Alec, don't you dare slack off now!

“Got any requests?” He murmured, feeling his anger fade in the warm light of his past.

Eliot's smile had grown as he watched his hacker’s skilled fingers slide across the instrument. “Do you know Canon in D?”

“Pachelbel, should have known,” Hardison murmured with a fond smile before pausing. His anxieties returned and ripped down the hacker’s spine as he set the bow against the strings.

Hardison jumped slightly at the feeling of Eliot’s hand falling on his knee then relaxed as the hitter rubbed gently circles with his thumb. With Eliot at his side, Hardison could do anything.

The first long note hung in the air for a moment before the flood gate opened and filled the apartment with music, each second more beautiful than the last. Slowing the tempo, Hardison drew the melody out, playing with it as a smile began to break across his lips.

“See?” Eliot said with a contented sigh, letting his tired and battered body sink slowly down to curl across the hacker’s lap as he half shifted. “I knew you could do it.” 

Hardison tried to swallow the lump in his throat and keep playing. Eliot must truly be exhausted to allow himself to look so vulnerable. Squaring his shoulder Hardison nodded determinedly to himself and kept playing. He would play on into the night, drawing up every last song he could remember and then googling the sheet music for many more to let his hitter sleep in peace.

A few songs later Parker appeared with two soft blankets in her hands. One to carefully cover Eliot with and another to wrap around herself as she joined Hardison’s vigil.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's it for a while, I've got a writing challenge to work on for a bit 😜


End file.
